Of Forests, Fawns, and Castles
by thenameisdenise
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a king who weaves great stories to tell his children. His queen loves him for this as he tells their children wonderful adventures based on the path they trudged.


**A / N: This is based on the photo that Stana tweeted, the one with the doe. My personal story of that is Faline got lost (in the city) and asked for our Unicorn Baby Angel for help in finding her herd. I only expanded it as I continued to ponder and my wild imagination took over.  
**

 **Whilst I included some characters from the beloved story, _Bambi_ , this is not a crossover but is a Castle story, as told to their little girl.  
**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in a very lush and vast forest, there lived a Faerie Princess named Wildflower. All the animals love her because she is fair and treats them equally, no king nor queen. She's feisty but calm when trouble among the animals arises. All the inhabitants of the woods bow down to her in respect, even the most fearsome snakes. She doesn't have any enemies, well, maybe except men for men destroy the forest her beloved animals live in._

 _One day, whispers of men in the forest reached her abode and she went out to check the clearing. She knew it was hunting season; she had already told the inhabitants of the forest to hide so that no one would get hurt. When she reached the meadow, she was aghast to see that not only men were hunting game, they were also destroying the trees in the forest across. She knew the Prince there, Prasoon, a happy, jovial sprite that often cross the steppe to visit her and her charges. She wondered if they had already ran for cover and warned his other charges of what these heartless men were doing. She was about to turn around and warn her own when she heard a rustle of leaves. A few seconds later, a doe appeared, frightened._

 _Wildflower bent down and offered a hand to the doe._

 _"Little one," she said. "Don't be afraid for I am the Princess in this part of the woods."_

 _The doe, uncertain of the Princess's intentions, did not approach her. Instead, she turned around to leave._

 _"Please, little one," she called out again. "Do not be afraid. I can help you."_

 _This time, the doe looked at her and replied, "Can I trust you? Are you not a witch?"_

 _Princess Wildflower gave a tinkling laugh._

 _"No, I am not," she mused. "You can trust me."_

 _She reached out her hand to the doe again and this time she heeded and touched her forehead on Wildflower's outstretched hand._

 _"What is your name?" the Princess asked._

 _The doe answered, "Gurri."_

 _The Princess was surprised when the fawn told her her name. She knew whom this fawn belongs._

 _"You're one of Prince Prasoon's charges, aren't you?" she asked._

 _"I am," Gurri replied. "Do you know of our faerie prince?"_

 _She blushed a little, "Of course. He comes around here to check on my charges."_

 _Gurri chuckled at the sight of the embarrased princess, "Oh Princess, you need not be embarrassed. The Prince speaks highly of you."_

 _Wildflower smiled at her._

 _"Thank you," she mused. "Meanwhile, let's get you back home."_

 _"How?" enquired Gurri. "The men are destroying our forest. Soon all the trees will be gone."_

 _"Leave it to me," Wildflower remarked._

 _So she flew over the meadow, unnoticed by the men on the other side for they were keen in destroying the forest. She raised her hands up to the sky and whispered a few choice spells. Soon, the skies darkened and the wind blew strong. Thunder rumbled above and lightning struck the nearest tallest tree. A twister formed and chased the men away from the woods, scared and shouting, never to be seen again._

 _Gurri ran across the clearing._

 _"Thank you, Princess," she called to Wildflower._

 _"They don't call me a nature faerie for nothing," the Princess returned, winking. "Let's get you back to your home."_

 _Together they crossed the meadow and looked for Gurri's herd. Wildflower got another surprise when she learned of who the fawn's parents were._

 _"Thank you, Princess Wildflower, for returning my baby," Faline said. ("Mama!" Gurri grumbled, for she doesn't want to be called a baby anymore.) "The Great Prince of the Forest is grateful for what you have done. If there is anything we can do..."_

 _"She can finally accept my proposal to be her spouse," a cheerful and booming voice said._

 _Wildflower turned around to see Prince Prasoon enter the block with Gurri's father. Her cheeks turned red once again and Gurri laughed. ("Gurri!" Faline scolded. "Mama! She's in love with our faerie prince," Gurri responded.)_

 _"Prasoon," she said, hiding behind her long, shiny hair. "I didn't know you're still here."_

 _She looked up at him, tears shining on her beautiful face._

 _"I thought you...," the Princess began. "I thought you went and tried to chase the men away. Or you ran away to save your charges."_

 _"I was here," Prasoon replied. "I was with the Great Prince of the Forest, organising the herds and the families. When I noticed Gurri was missing, I went out and looked for her. Fortunately, she found you."_

 _"I am very grateful that my daughter was in your part of the forest," the Great Prince said. "I wouldn't have known what to do if she ran into the path of the men."_

 _Then he turned around to Prasoon._

 _"I will gather the rest of the group and calm them down," he said. "I heard Thumper is still trembling."_

 _And with that, he ran off towards his friends and their families._

 _"So, my Princess," Prasoon turned and looked at Wildflower, reaching out for her hands. "Do you accept my proposal?" (Gurri looked at them with expectant eyes.)_

 _"Yes," the Princess answered. ("Yey!" Gurri exclaimed, jumping.)_

 _The Prince then kissed her._

 _Princess Wildflower and Prince Prasoon were married one sunny day, in the steppe where not long ago, a lost little doe met a faerie princess who rescued her from the evil men. And they lived happily ever after.  
_

* * *

"Princess Wildflower and Prince Prasoon were married?"

Castle jumped a little as he was closing his little daughter's bedroom door.

"Kate," he said. "I...I didn't know...you..."

Beckett chortled and closed the distance to give her husband a kiss.

"I've been here to hear the last part," she explained. "I wanted to give Joanne a kiss goodnight but I think she fell asleep as soon as Bambi thanked the Princess."

Rick grinned and took Kate's hand as they went downstairs to their bedroom, passing by Thomas' bedroom to take a look.

"Don't worry," he told her. "She already thinks that you're Princess Wildflower, saving the world from the evil men."

"At least it's not dragons," Beckett mused.

"I want our children to know what a remarkable and extraordinary human being you are," Castle remarked, kissing her deeply.

Beckett sighed at the kiss, the long and stressful day at the precinct forgotten.

"Well, my Prince Prasoon," she said. "Why don't you tell me more about what happened to the Prince and Princess after they were married whilst we're in a nice, warm bath?"

"As you wish, Princess Wildflower," Rick replied, smiling, bowing, and holding out his hand to her. "As always."

* * *

 **NB: I don't know if Gurri is a girl but Faline and Bambi had twins in the books, Geno and Gurri. The Disney version only mentioned that they had twins, a prince and a princess.**

 **Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
